disneycreatefandomcom-20200213-history
Your drawing to-do list, open to everyone!
I know this doesn't exactly need to be a page, but be glad I am using an open one. Also, I want people to be able to edit it. So...what exactly is this? This is a board for everyone's drawing to-do's. Put your username IN CAPS and use this as your to-do list! You may also put requests on someone else's board, or give them ideas relating to what to draw. Do anything you want, as long as you follow these guidelines: 1. Do not edit someone else's to-do section at all, unless you have permission or are adding a request. If it says "requests closed" or anything else, follow those rules. 2. Do not delete any person's tasks. 3. Don't be rude. 4. Creators have supreme power over their board, if they delete your request, because they don't want to do it (because not all requests are always accepted, as I have learned), please do not complain. 5. No bullying please. 6. Admins only can delete this whole page. 7. No trolling, it will be reported. 8. Don't add an artist in if it is not you, this isn't a request board entirely. If someone erases their board it means they are done. You are allowed to re-create your list if you decided you have another set of things to do! Thanks, enjoy! Sorry this doesn't really have anything to do with DC...but I got rid of an open page! XD FLYINGACE4 *GET MY ART APPROVED *Draw more nine and rose cuteness (DONE THAT ALREADY! but it needs more...) *Draw more ponies! *work on my pggs *work on shading (alot) *Work some more on drawing marvin the platapus. ERASER5 *Finish new OC design *You guys can give me requests whenever you want!:3 RAVENTHEPERSONLOL *Get the gun out of dad's closet *disappear *shoot someone else *shoot myself GLOWB *Yo guys you can message me your requests or on chat anytime! SUNNYKITTY123 *Draw SapphireShine and Sparkle Flare as crystal ponies *Re-enter Ginny's con *Enter parrot's con *Draw Lighning Lily and Sunset *Make an ask page for Sunset *Draw Pinkie Pie in any style xD *Draw espeon and slyveon as chibis *Draw Cloudpuff and Siberia *Draw Cloudpuff and friends *Draw yourself and swimmy *Introduce Winter or whatever her name is *Draw Starry Skies *Draw that pony you made in the adoption.... *Draw Dotty and Sunset *SUNSET BLISS BIO DON'T FORGET YOU LITTLE BUTT FACE *tardis :D *SUNSET BLISS AND FIRESTAR *draw something for pom's art trade, same with Mully! IF YOU HAD AN OLD REQUEST I SAID I WOULD DO THEN PUT IT UP HERE. NO NEW REQUESTS GHOULGIRL-JUST CALL ME GHOUL *Type story already! *Recorder practice *Start asking people for requests *Make a request page lol *Draw the requests lol *Go On wattpad already. (That has nothing to do with DC but I guess I need this.) SPARK_EYE245 *Try thinking of some whatever comic idea that will do well. *Try improving on drawing skills and style *REQUESTS ARE NOW CLOSED! You can request me again when Requests are open. *Draw Olaf with a frying pan for Maximum Fire *Draw me and Eclipseowl together for Eclipseowl. *trying out new shading techniques *Writing a creepy story. (Lol, just wanted to say :P) *And other blah blah business that I have to do. GRACERAINCLOUD *upload the freaking picture i drew for misteh on paper lol *finish more gifties * get more points for da from da hub * finish my effing homework *if you have requests, write it down here and include your name and message me a reference. please PLZ I'm begging you, no you and me requests. *Donate points to xXRavenLightXx (hint. hint. unless i go to jail.) *From xXRavenLightXx- Draw Tohru Honda as a chibi. :D (I have an obsession. Don't judge.) RAPUNZELOSUM *get my tablet fixed *draw Spectra *Draw Squid for CassyPonyCraft *DRAW SUNSET BLISS DOING AWESOME MAGIC STUFF YEAH XD AWESOMEPERSON110 *Finish making everyone's ponies ;u; *Do my homework already ( xD I've been procrastinating) DOONNE FOR THE QUAARTER x3 *Try to get more people on the pic of everyone on the wiki I'm trying to make YOU KNOW WHAT THIS IS GONNA BE IMPOSSIBLE *Make Chapters of Two Different Worlds Collide *Make part 5 of the comic with Flame Charge already *Take everyone's MLP OCs and make my own MLP:FIM because I have an animation prograam :) *And requests.. anyone? Just say so in the comments :3 *From Rustyscreech: Pwease add your PFF FORVER RUSTYSCREECH in that MLP:FiM somehow? ouo *Reply: I'll try x3 MULLIGAN100 *I am taking requests, add here! *From xXRavenLightXx- Can you draw Raven? :3 ELEGANTLY_ART1: *Make part 1 of comic *Draw Yashy X3 *Draw Fanta as a PPG *Countine comic if first part approves *Draw Robin Thicke see if approves *Make merst le card :) *Draw Candi and Melissa *Draw pinkie *Draw de babywuth XD *Make part 3 of comic if 2 approves *Draw a picture for meya mommie bday and hope she doesnt go in my account to see my biz XP *HEY DONT TROLL WITH ME. I WILL FIND OUT. RUSTYSCREECH *Draw Purple Raven and Shining Blue. SOON. *Draw Solar Wind *Draw Daybreak *Realize that I have too many characters. ALREADY DONE. *Draw Penny and LockHeart again in a scene sorta like one from Sherlock (maybe just them in lab) *Give Blue Blast her CM already! *Make mini comic giving Blue her CM *Draw Russet in my lineless style *Look back and realize how much I have yet to do. o-o LITTLECUTELILY draw more "good" picture draw sunset bliss, opal shine and tornado twirl draw SOMETHING! SWIMMY130 *I'm now taking requests!(Post them here!) *Draw more of my new mascot, Red *From Moon0123- Draw Dew as a sonic character ECLIPSEOWL Post your requests! *Finish all my WIPs *Work on my shading *Work on using MS Paint Category:Sno-Miser1